How far we've come
by EuphoriaXigbar
Summary: Zexion is a boy who is abused for reasons unknown. Demyx is a happy go lucky boy that loves music, and Zexion the same. When lips collide, teen drama isn't the the only problem that they will encounter. M for language, abuse, edit: no lemons. Sorry!
1. Diminish

Hello!! My name is EuphoriaXigbar, and this is my first fanfiction. Yippee!! I surly hope you enjoy it!!

P.S::..:: I do not own anything, I only own the plot. That's all.

How Far we've come.

**Chapter 1**::..::Diminish::..::

_SMACK_

"Listen to me!!"

_PUNCH_

"Look at me!!! Fuckin' Emo!!"

The boys frame shook from abuse from his father and brother. No tears from the small boy. There was no need to, he was used to it.

"Hey!!", his elder brother screamed in the younger ears, "Get the fuck up!!" The youngest started to snicker; he always thought the fact that his brother always used the word fuck was utterly hilarious. "What the FUCK is so funny EmoFaggot?!" Another punch strait to his abdomen. The youngest coughed a burst of air from his lungs. 'Ouch you basterd… That hurt…' the smallest whimpered in his mind.

"You are no son of mine, Zexion!! Stupid children belong to stupid fathers, and I am NOT one of those imbeciles!!" Zexion's father screamed. His father stormed out of the kitchen, with Axel, his step brother, trailing behind him. Zexion sighed and got up from the filthy floor. Before he got up completely, he took a long whiff. 'Uh… The mold's getting worse…' he noted. His home was far from old, it was ancient. The outside was built, at least, 40,000 times so it could be sold. A nasty 3 bedroom trailer. Zexion always wondered why anyone would even _want_ to live in a trailer. He always got constantly picked on for his home, and the particular smell that he had from the growing mold.

Zexion took to his room, and turned on the radio. The only entertainment he has. "The traffic on Route Eleven is stopped, due to a bad accident it the 2nd left lane. Traffic will be held up for…" Zexion turned off the radio, and sighed. He started towards his large closet, and pulled out a folded 12 foot ladder. He opened his non-screen window, and crossed his sparse lawn. As he ran, small clumps of mud stuck to the bottom of his "goth" boots and created weak foot prints that were slowly disappearing with the slow drifting snow.

Zexion shivered as he finally got to a very plain white house. He smiled a bit when he saw the room on the second floor was lit up with music blasting. He crossed the lightly snowed yard. He opened the ladder and propped it up to the lit window, and started to climb. When he got to the top, he banged on the window sill, and moved back a small bit. Just as he did, a mohawked boy appeared and looked over joyed. He quickly undid the lock, and opened to window. Zexion grabbed the metal sides of the screen and pried it open. He hissed at the stinging cold of the metal in-between his fingers. Once Zexion removed the screen, the blonde took it, and set it on the floor. The blonde then raised his hand helping the other get in.

"Ugh… Demyx… This is getting' to easy…" Zexion sighed. Demyx laughed and pulled Zexion close, and attempting to kiss him. Just as the blonde puckered up, the other slipped out of his arms and walked towards the others computer. Demyx huffed, closed the window, and shuffled after him. Just as Zexion reached the computer, he turned to the other looking very pissed.

"Demyx."

"Yes?"

"What did I say about kissing me?"

"Uh…" Demyx gave a cute distant look and clasped his hands together, "Cheek is fine, but lips are bad?"

"Very good Demyx. You deserve a hug." With that, Zexion embraced him quickly then turned, sat down in the office chair, and looked at glowing computer screen. Zexion started to click on random files, and began typing viscously. He was an expert, despite his lack of computer time at home, and could do anything if had the right stuff to do it with.

"Awww… I wanted a kiss on the cheek too…" Demyx leaned closer to the computer, and watched Zexion. He was always amazed at the others talent. "Yeash… I'm two years older you, and I've been on the computer since I was, like, five, and you know more than I do…" Demyx pouted.

Zexion smirked, and continued on his merry way. "Hey, I'm a first class genius. This stuff is wicked easy." Soon, after opening what seemed like billions of files, LimeWire popped up. Due to Demyx's worry obsessed parents, Zexion had to create tons of files with a vast amount of passwords to make sure his parents wouldn't find the LimeWire that Zexion enjoyed very much. He started to type a song name, and clicked search.

"What cha lookin' for Zexy?"

"How Far We've Come, by MatchBox Twenty."

"Ahh… I see… I really like that song!! It's really nice. MmHm. One of my faves."

"You don't know that song do you?"

"Nope!!" Demyx screamed at a high pitch. One of the many things he enjoyed to do. It annoyed Zexion to know end; it always gave him a headache.

Zexion growled a little at the shriek and flicked the blonde's nose.

"Ow!! Meanie…" Demyx cried.

"No screeching. It's really irritating." Zexion looked the screen of the computer, and sighed. 'It's not done yet… Ugh…' Another sigh escaped the younger teen, and he decided to go on the internet and find a movie to watch with his friend. Demyx realized what he was doing, and attempted to get closer the other.

"Hey… Finding a movie, eh? How 'bout… A horror, no wait!! Comedy!! NO!! What a 'bout a… Porno?" Demyx proceeded to rap his arms around the younger teen, hoping that that would get him the mood. Which it didn't.

"Demyx. Get off me. How many times to I haveta tell ya, I'm not gay, or bi, so could you stop requesting pornos, and getting so damn close to me?" Zexion pried himself loose from the bear hug that was graciously given to him, and decided to look for stories to read instead. Demyx left the grumpy boy alone, and picked up his latest gamers magazine.

"Hey Zexion!! Guess what? The Playstation 3 is dropping in sales!! I told you!!" Demyx started towards the other and pointed to the article, and showing him the colourful chart. "See? Its waaaaaaaaay at the bottom!! Yippee!! You owe me a kiss!!" Zexion groaned, he was right. When the Playstation 3 came out, Zexion thought it would be the world's greatest system. Demyx thought otherwise, and they got in a small argument that ended with a bet. If the Playstation 3 did get very successful, Demyx would have to be his maid for a week, on the other hand, if Demyx won, he would get to kiss Zexion on the lips. Something he's wished for almost his whole life.

Zexion pouted and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He knew he had to do it. There was no way of getting out of it. Demyx lifted the others head, and moved his blue hair that covered his right eye, and smiled ear, to ear. He bent down barely touching the others lips. He breathed softly, then slammed his lips on the others. The forceful kiss startled Zexion, and he almost collapsed on the floor. Demyx continued his kiss, until he attempted to push his tongue into Zexion's mouth. Zexion panicked and tried to move back, but Demyx grabbed the others shoulders, and kept the other where he was. Demyx was finally able to get his tongue in, began exploring the terrified boys mouth. Demyx enjoyed the taste of Zexion, and pushed his tongue deeper. Zexion struggled to get out of his vice grip, to no avail. It almost seemed like Demyx was _enjoying_ his struggles. With that thought, he stopped thrashing around like a mad person, and sat perfectly still. Demyx paused when Zexion stopped so suddenly, and broke the kiss.

"Why…? Um… You…"

"Demyx, go sit down and read your dumb magazine. You won the bet, and you got what you wanted, now let me read." Zexion turned abruptly to the computer and started to read silently. Demyx's face went to confused, to panic. His eyes started to water, and made small, but noticeable, sniffles. He realized that he had made the worst mistake of his life.

"Zexion!!", Demyx yelled the blonde, "I-I'm sorry!! I… I'm… I…" Demyx's sentence was cut off when he burst into sobs. Zexion flung himself around in his chair, shot up and held the poor blonde. Zexion felt bad about what he said and done, and wanted to comfort him as much as he could.

Demyx sniffed and looked at the other. He smiled, and snaked his arms around his friend's shoulders. They stood like that for, what seemed like, forever, and then Zexion pressed his lips against Demyx's cheek. Although he didn't stop there. He trailed kisses all over the boys face. He kissed each cheek, his forehead, gently on his eyes, and on the tip of his nose; not anywhere near his lips. Demyx took that as teasing, and he began to whine. Demyx started to move his head, in an attempt to get Zexion to fall on his lips, and it was a success. Once again, their lips were connected, but this time it was different. Zexion was pressing into the kiss with Demyx. The blonde moved his arms around the others waist, and pulled him closer…

"_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake, if the way is hazy, gotta do the cookin' by the book; you know you can't be lazy…"_ Zexion pulled away when the song began playing. Demyx blushed and took his arms back and picked up his cell phone on that was conveniently on the nightstand next to him. He flipped open the phone and stayed silent for a small moment.

"Uh… Hello?" Demyx stuttered.

"Demy…?" a small voice responded.

"Namine!!"

Namine was a little girl that he has known ever since she was born. He was the god father of her, because of that. He met her when he broke his leg and had to move around in a wheel chair at the hospital. He often got bored, and would randomly leave his room to go exploring. One day, he found himself in the "baby" section. Demyx looked at all the little babies, and almost fainted. Despite being 9 at the time, he thought babies were, and still are, the very cutest. A woman was suddenly rushed into the hospital, and sped right by Demyx. In all the rush, Demyx's wheel chair got stuck on the woman's and he was being stolen away by the rushing doctors. Once they got to the room, they immediately got her on the bed. Because of their rush, they forgot to remove Demyx from the room. He watched the whole birth, and it was… Very different from what his mother told. What he saw and heard was no stork. Demyx did notice something though, there was no father. She had to have this baby by herself. Once it was all over with, the doctors were surprised by a small boy with eyes so big they pictured them exploding. They quickly grabbed the handles on the wheel chair and tried to get the boy out before he started to ask questions. The woman called out to the doctors asking them to bring the boy to her. They gave the boy a mask and wheeled him to her. She smiled and told him how brave he was, and asked him if he could be the god father of her little girl. Demyx agreed, and the woman moved down the street from Demyx, and he's been taking care of her ever since.

"What's goin' on Nami?"

"Nothin' much Demy. Just wanted to talk to you."

"Okie dokie smokie!!" Demyx chimed.

While Demyx talked on the phone, Zexion stood there. 'Wow… That… That was amazing… Wait; was that a song from _LazyTown_?!'

Yep. That's the first chapter. If you like it, please review. Please. Oh, and please be kind to me. If you have any advice, do give to me. I'll probably need it… If you would like me to continue, please tell me. Thank you.

Ciao.


	2. Assumme

Ugh… Sorry!! It took so damn long!! Also, it's not a lemon anymore… My editor doesn't what to read any of that stuff. Sorry to disappoint you if that's what you wanted.

I own no Kingdom Hearts stuffs. It all belongs to Squeenix. Yep.

How Far We've Come. 

**Chapter 2**::..::Assumme::..:: 

A loud sigh rang through the classroom, and the teacher glared holes into her students head. Zexion tried his best to his keep head up the whole lesson. History wasn't as appealing as having as nice nap.

The night before was very… Different. Once Demyx got off the phone, Zexion decided that he would go home, and sleep. He left Demyx alone with confusion swirling around him like a cotton candy maker, and he decided sleeping was a wonderful idea, also.

Once Zexion got home, he crawled into bed to not sleep the whole night. He kept going to the same scene in his head whenever he closed his eyes. Demyx slamming his lips on to his own, and the tongue that thoroughly explored his agape mouth. Zexion watched Demyx with wide eyes, and he regretted his action. The sickly perverted look on Demyx's face didn't suit him at all. That wasn't all, though. He still couldn't believe what he did to Demyx before he answered his phone. _Kiss…? Did I really… Kiss…_

"Zexion!! I'm asking you a question!!" Zexion's head jolted up.

"Zexion!?" the teacher screamed again.

"Y-yes…?" Zexion replied quietly.

"What was the religion that felt that cows were very holy?" the teacher asked strictly.

"Uh… Hinduism…?" Zexion answered.

"Well, I'm glad that you were actually listening. Please keep your head up."

"Yes ma'am." he responded.

The rest of the last block was a total daze. Once the last bell rang its beautiful chorus, he gathered his stuff and rushed to the flag pole. Once there, he waited patiently for his best friend.

Crowds of people flooded out of the school, making it difficult for him to see if Demyx coming or not. Then, he heard a high pitched laugh, and immediately knew who it was. The laugh came from one of the many people walking alongside Demyx. When Zexion spotted Demyx and his friends, he quickly left the flag pole to hang out with his 11th grade friends. His only friends.

"Hey guys!!" Zexion shouted to get their attention. Demyx stopped talking to his pink haired friend, and caught Zexion's eyes with his. Zexion suddenly felt a small jolt spring up his spine when their eyes met. Before Zexion could get to Demyx, a tall red headed boy appeared. Axel.

"Yo, bitch." Axel yelled into the others ears. Zexion winced at the yell and tried to ignore him. As Zexion tried to get around the taller, Axel stretched his arm out and stopped the younger completely. Zexion rolled his eyes, and kicked Axel in the groin and kept walking. Axel fell on the ground from the impact and started to whine like a child. The other students just left the red head writhing on the ground. No one helps an asshole.

When Zexion was face to face with Demyx, he smiled a smile that not many have seen. The friend that made the high pitched laugh, that also had strange antennas on her head, pushed Demyx out of the way and proceeded to stare at Zexion directly.

"Whoa… Are you actually smiling?? Like, a grin kind of smile?! That's so rare!! You're usually so grumpy…" she said with a shocked expression. She grabbed the others face, and started to study it. By the time she grabbed each cheek though, the grin was well off his face.

"Aww…" the pink haired one sighed, "You made the very cute and adorable smile that could brighten up an extensively dark room, disappear… Completely…" He sighed again, and walked to his bus. He was to "depressed" to stay any longer.

"Larxene, you ruined everything!! You made poor Zexion lose his very rare smile, and you made Marluxia even more Drama Queen-ish!!" Demyx said aloud to the blonde antennae haired girl. She spun around to face Demyx and gave him a snide look. She then turned around, and quickly jogged to catch up with Marluxia and kissed on the cheek.

"There still together?" Zexion started, "Damn… I would have never guessed…"

"Yeah, well… Marluxia really likes that bitch." Demyx sighed and continued, "The only reason she hangs with us, is so she could hang out with him more."

Zexion looked away for a second, and grew very nervous. "Um… Demyx? Can… Can I come over today…?"

Demyx began to chuckle, and pulled the smaller toward him and embraced him. Zexion was surprised at the others reaction, and didn't try to give the Demyx a hug back. "You asking if you can come over? Dude, even if I said no, you still would." He giggled and let younger go.

"Well… I-I just… After l-last… I mean… Uh… Ugh…" Zexion dropped his head, and sighed. Suddenly, the busses blared all their horns, warning the students that they had two minuets to get to their bus. Demyx panicked, and grasped Zexion's hand, and sprinted to their bus. As they approached their bus, the younger took his back, and stepped back.

"Demyx, we have two minuets to get to our buses, relax, 'kay?" Zexion calmly stated.

"But… But…" he huffed and puffed and tried to catch his breath from the small run. Demyx was very much out of shape. "I… I get nervous when they honk their horns!! I can't help it…"

Zexion rolled his eyes, and walked up the steps or, in other words, the steps to the "Hell-hole". Paper balls already littered the bus floor. The two friends carefully dodged each paper ball that was chucked ever which way, and sat in seat number eleven. The seat that they were forced to sit in. Their area was the victim of crossfire; they got pelted with everything; paper, beads, pens, and other random school objects. Demyx tried to keep his anger at a proper level, although Zexion didn't. He, at one time, stood up and started to scream an array of crude language to the "dicks", only to get threatened with a bag filled to the rim with more paper balls. They, luckily, the "dicks" were suspended later that day.

"Zexion!! I already got hit twice since we sat down!" Demyx whined. Zexion fumed at Demyx's words, and took several deep breaths. He tried to feel composed, and not vicious. The last thing he wanted was to get mad at the assholes, and have the threat actually happen.

"Ugh… Good thing we're the first ones off…" Zexion calmly stated.

"I know…" Demyx started, "It's just really annoying…" Demyx then proceeded to whine throughout the short buss ride.

When the bus stopped at its first location, Demyx got up, and told Zexion that he would see him later, and got off the buss. Zexion waved a goodbye, and waited patiently for the vehicle to reach his house. Once it did, he got off, and ran to his mail box. He opened it, and tears welled in his eyes. 'Someone else got the mail… That means…' Before could finish his thought, his mother opened the door and called out to him. His heart sank to the very bottom of the pit of his stomach. Tears didn't hesitate from falling from his eyes. He turned towards his mother and slowly made his way to her.

After much yelling and beating from his Father and brother due to his horrid grades, he finally sneaked out of his home, and ran to Demyx's house at full speed. Luckily, the bruises where covered by his grey New York sweatshirt, and he could see his friend with no issues, _Out of sight, out of mind…_. Demyx was too tired to get his ladder, so he decided to go through the front door instead. He knocked on the door bluntly to get the stirring noises inside to stop. When it did, the door flung open to show Demyx's older brothers, Luxord, grinning face. He obviously knew who it was before he got to the door.

"Zexion darling, how are you?" he greeted.

"Um… Okay I guess… Is… Is Demyx busy?" the younger replied.

"Nope! Actually, he's been waiting for you." After he finished speaking, he gave the other a wink and walked into their kitchen. Zexion made his way up the stairs, and opened Demyx's door without knocking.

To his surprise, Demyx was just removing his towel to get his clothes on. A pale butt was the only thing that Zexion saw. The intruder gasped, and closed the door. A deep blush flooded his face and he began to feel really nervous. Suddenly, door flew open to reveal a fully clothed Demyx. Before Zexion could say a word, he was enveloped in the others arms. Unlike before, Zexion wrapped his skinny arms around the blonde's waist. Zexion felt very different from the other times he was forced into a Demyx hug. He felt as if he fit perfectly in his long lanky arms. Demyx squeezed tighter around Zexion, but still remained gentile. Zexion smiled, and did the same. That made the taller gasp silently; this wasn't a normal Zexion thing to do. Demyx giggled softly, and kissed Zexion on the top of his head.

Zexion's eyes snapped open, and he shoved all his strange thoughts away, as did the same to Demyx. Zexion rushed into the others room and sat at the illuminating screen, and began his frantic typing.

Zexion had been through Demyx's hugs and kisses before, but, for some odd reason, things felt different. He felt as if things were meant to be from the start; together.

When Zexion first met Demyx, he was around 4 years old, he bumped into the blonde. Instead of being rude, like a normal six year old, Demyx decided to hug him instead. Demyx did this because his mother (or mommy) told him to be kind to every person you meet. Hugging seemed the right form of kindness he would give this klutzy boy. Zexion was shocked at the embrace that he was given, but didn't think to stop him. After Demyx finished his tight hug, he asked if he could play with Zexion at the park that all that had taken place at. Zexion agreed, and they played for hours. When Zexion told the other that he had to go, Demyx asked him if they could play the next day. And, they did.

Day, after day, after day, they played in the same park for hours on end. They truly enjoyed each others company, and became best friends fast. Once Zexion had to start going to kindergarten, and Demyx had to go to 2nd grade, they only met each other at the park after school, and on weekends. Their schedule was perfect, until Zexion got a new father. After that, Zexion came around less often. Demyx was sad that his friend couldn't come as often and began to worry. On a snowy Saturday morning, the young boy came to the park with bruises on his face and arms. Demyx walked up to his beaten friend, and wrapped his arms gently around him, and kissed him softly on the top of his head.

Demyx never asked where or why he got those bruises. He thought at the time, that he had no right to ask. He never saw Zexion badly hurt like that ever again. A small spot of purple splotched his body at times, but Zexion refused to tell Demyx how they came to be. So, after so many trial and errors with questions, Demyx dropped them all together. That didn't stop his constant worry though.

Now, after so many years of tight "bear hugs", and wet pursed lips on cheek and foreheads, _now_ Zexion grew deep feelings. And out of no where.

"Zexion, are you okay? I didn't mean to anger you…" Zexion cut Demyx off by turning around in his seat and grabbing the other by the collar. Zexion's head was reeling with mixed emotions, and did the only thing that ran through his head constantly; the kiss that they shared the day before.

Without a word, Zexion destroyed the space between them, and gave the blonde a long and meaningful kiss that he hoped would make the other crumble before him. Demyx did the opposite; Demyx grabbed the younger by the shoulders, and pushed back. The blonde found himself on top of Zexion on the floor, and deepening the already wet kiss. There tongues fought in a fierce battle to see who wanted it more. Hands explored chests, and thighs as they locked lips. Demyx decided to be bold, and moved his hand sensually on others behind. Zexion lightly moaned and pulled Demyx closer. Their legs tangled together, and their heart beat came into unison. Zexion's purple hair that covered his right eye just so, was very difficult to maneuver around. The others bangs kept sneaking into their passionate kiss.

After countless minuets of hugging and kissing each other breathless, they stopped and looked into each others eyes, while their chests heaved. Zexion was lost in the others endless blue eyes. The more he observed the blonde, the more he began to notice how flawless he was. Perfect odd mohawked blonde hair, perfect thin soft lips, perfect cheek bones that could make anyone melt… Everything was… Well, perfect. Zexion also noticed something about Demyx now that he was so up close.

"Demyx…" Zexion began, "Have you been eating enough lately?"

Demyx twitched, but forced a smile on his lips. "Well… Yeah. Why?"

"Demyx… You know you've been having weight issues ever since you got into high school."

"No, that's not true! I've been eating fine lately!" Demyx hesitantly replied.

Zexion sighed, and rolled Demyx off of him. Their moment was ruined because of the others sunken cheeks.

Demyx had an eating problem due to the assholes at school. The basterds knew that Demyx was self-conscious about his weight, and they always called him fat, or chubby; even though he was far from it. Demyx took everything personally, and started to make himself throw up after every meal he had. When Zexion started to notice Demyx's vast change in weight, he immediately told the others parents. Demyx was then sent to a hospital so he could be "fixed". After months of recovery, he still couldn't help himself. It was almost an addiction to him. He loved the feeling of fitting in the tightest pair of jeans, and having his ribs jut out of his skin tight shirts. It enthralled him, and made him feel comfortable, but he was slowly killing his body. Zexion worried a great deal about Demyx's eating habits, but Demyx paid no mind to it. Demyx thought what he was doing was "okie dokie".

"Zexion… I know we were talking about… Whatever… But you just… We just…"

Demyx sputtered.

Zexion looked away from Demyx, and his cheeks flushed. Zexion had almost forgotten their little episode. Their bodies entangled together, tongues wrapped in knots, hands memorizing each nook and cranny of the each others body. A wonderful thing; but is it wonderful when two _men_ do this?

"Yeah… Um… That was…" Zexion shook his head, and stared at the other ferociously, and continued, "I guess things are changing. Everyday comes with new surprises. And… Today I kissed you, and I want to do it again, and again… But…" Zexion let his head hang and his shoulders slump. Zexion didn't want to be together with a guy, but his feelings for him were stronger than any sappy romance novel could explain. "But, I just don't think that two guys should ever have a relationship together. It's wrong, very wrong… Besides, what would people say about us…"

Before Zexion could lift his head up, Demyx picked it up for him; and kissed him compassionately. Tongues were hidden in mouths, and only wished to play again, but this kiss was different. It meant care, and understanding. It was the last kiss you see in tear jerking chick flicks. The kiss that finalized everything. Or in Demyx's case, _no way am I going to give you up to this stupid world just because they think what we do is wrong. _

Demyx let his lips fall from the others, and grabbed Zexion by the arms and forced the other on his bed. Zexion was panicking, and flung his legs about. In one, accidental, swift of his thin legs, Demyx was on the ground holding his crotch and whimpering, much like Axel did earlier that day.

_Uh… Oopsie daisy…_ Zexion thought to himself, while walking to the other and placing a hand on Demyx's head to try to help him feel better.

Demyx suddenly stopped all together, and looked up at the purple haired boy. A child-like look came upon the blondes face, and made the younger blush fiercely. That cute face got Zexion every time. But, not this time, he wasn't going to let something like being pinned onto a bed go.

"Demyx, I'm sorry that I kicked you in the… Balls… But…"

"Zexion…" Demyx intervened, "_I'm _sorry. I… I don't know what came over me…"

"Demyx, you obviously don't give a shit what people think about… 'Us'…"

"I don't! I love you and I don't find anything wrong with that."

Zexion was stunned. _He… Loves _me_? Love…_ Zexion's eyes were filled with tears, and he began to shake slightly. "D-Demyx…" Zexion stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I…" Zexion paused a moment and continued, "I'm going home now. Thanks for… Everything. G'bye."

Zexion ran out of the room at full speed as tears streamed down his grimace face. _Why did those words make me feel so… Fulfilled? Why… Why did it seem right...?_ With his last thought, he ran out the door, and left his true sanctuary, to enter his hell.

Yeah… Please review. Oh, and some advice would be nice!!


	3. Imbroglio

Hey

Hey!! Wow… I… Can't believe how many, and how nice my comments are!! Thank you all soooooo much!! Oh, and thank you to those of you who "story alerted" too!!  Sorry that I took so long too!! SCHOOL SUCKS. TTATT

Chapter 3

:..:Imbroglio:..:

The night continues…

Legs whipping back and forth, breath heavy and hoarse. Zexion's legs stung each time his feet smacked the pavement. His experience of running, cross country and track, was being used to get to a sanctuary that never existed.

Zexion's tears flew behind him as he sprinted. His thoughts were reeling. His mind wanted to be closed off from the outside world, but his body wanted freedom. He finally slowed to a stop and sat down on a deserted sidewalk, about a mile away from Demyx's wonderful humble abode. Zexion panted and clung to his heaving chest with his hand. After a while, his grip on his sweatshirt faltered as he finally relaxed as he sat down on the sidewalk.

Memories of what Demyx did, and said; what he said did, violently clawed its way back into Zexion's memory. "Ugh..!" Zexion grunted aloud. He felt like an ass. He felt shitty, and not because of the pain in his legs. He left Demyx all alone. Again and… again. He had done this countless times. Whenever things went bad, he would leave him to figure it out by himself. Something that Demyx wasn't too fond of doing. Zexion always regretted doing it, but he never stopped.

Zexion sat for a good five or ten minuets, until her started to hear approaching footsteps. The louder they got, the more aware he became of them. By the time he looked up, the figure was in front of him. It was Demyx.

"Zexion!! _There _you are!!" Next thing that Zexion knew, he was in a full on embrace. He could the heat emitting from him, and his breath was very heavy. Zexion suddenly started to grow hot, and uncomfortable in his lower regions. "D-Demyx… I…" He swallowed and pulled Demyx away from him and stared at him with a hard look. "I can't do this Demyx. I… just can't do this." He let his arms fall and hit the pavement below.

Demyx sat with a flat look on his face. He never took his eyes off him when he grabbed Zexion's face and leaned to kiss him. "NO!!" Zexion shouted as he punched the blonde in the face, "I'm not a fuckin' faggot!! I don't kiss guys!! I'm not interested in guys!!" The younger teen stood up and ran again, in the direction he came from.

The blonde could feel his heart break into tiny microscopic pieces. Demyx felt as if he was going to cry, but no tears came. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt lost, like a forgotten disowned puppy that ran away. _I guess I had my hopes up for know reason… _Demyx thought as he clambered to stand up. He started to walk in Zexion's direction, not wanting to find him, but to go home, a home that will never leave him; a safe and loving place. He sniffled as he started to jog.

Demyx only jogged for about 2 or 3 minutes then walked the rest of the way. He wasn't in any hurry. Home would always be there.

As he stepped onto the porch, the light went on. He looked at the big window to the living room and saw his mother looking at him solemnly. Demyx smiled to her and turned his attention back to the door. The moment that he opened his door, his mother flew the door open, and embraced him with hard sobs and weeps. "Oh!! My poor, poor baby!! What happened?" she let go of the blonde and put her hands together on her chest, "Are you going to be okay? Did you get hurt? Is that a bruise on your cheek? Who did that?! Was it bullies? Was it Zexion?! Why would he do that? Where is Zexion? Do you need to sit down?" The last question got Demyx's attention and he nodded in response.

His mother sat him down and wrapped a wool blanket around him. When she finished tucking him in tight and warmly, Luxord came into the living room wearing nothing but boxers. "Mum!! Where the bloody_ hell_ are my club pants…" He finished slowly when he noticed his little brother about to burst into tears. "Demyx, what's wrong? Where's Zexion?"

"Zexion and I kissed and e ran away when I told him that I loved him, so I ran after him and he told me that he didn't want to be with me that way, then he punched me, then he ran away again…" After his chain of words, he broke down into a crying mess. His arms were forced out of his cocoon and he buried his face in his hands.

His mother was about to reach out to her son, until he thrusted out of the blanket and ran to his room. There, he jumped onto the bed and slammed his face into the pillow. He wasn't crying anymore, he was just… thinking. He thought of the teen and how much he loved him, and how much he cared for him. It didn't help him any though.

After much thinking, he slipped off his bed and opened his closet. He pulled out his electric guitar, and the amp with it. He set them next to his computer, and he opened up his music program, searching for the new song his beloved found for him. When he did find it, he clicked once starting the music up. He closed his eyes and listened to every note and word. Once it stopped he stood up and plugged amp plug into the socket, and plugged the guitar in. Once everything was set, he found himself crying again.

_Why… Why am I crying…? I…_ The song started up again and he looked to the computer. Zexion was standing beside it and he was staring at Demyx intently with his hand on the mouse. The younger teen didn't say a word as he turned to the computer again, looking for the tabs. Demyx only stood and watched Zexion. Once the tabs were found, Zexion turned in the chair and looked to the ground. "I saw you pull out your guitar when I walked by… so… I decided to come by and give you the tabs… yeah…" The purple haired boy stood and walked over to the blonde. "Remember Demyx," Zexion warned with a frown, "You can only kiss my face."

Demyx almost dropped his guitar, but luckily the strap was there to make sure that wouldn't happen. He rung his arms around the other, and held him close as he kissed him gently on the forehead.

Ah… Yeah… Sorry that its so short… I hope you enjoyed!!

Commenting is greatly appreciated.


End file.
